


the death of michael

by specialagentrin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Enderman-Ghast Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Graphic Description, Pig Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Platonically Married Ranboo and Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentrin/pseuds/specialagentrin
Summary: Ranboo's and Tubbo's child dies.Read the tags.
Relationships: Ranboo & Michael, Ranboo & Technoblade, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Technoblade & Michael, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Michael, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade
Comments: 51
Kudos: 124





	the death of michael

**Author's Note:**

> suffer.

Michael. 

He’s such a sweet, innocent little piglin, who’s got the rest of his life ahead of him. Karl can clearly see an endless amount of paths for the young bright one, deciding to visit one of those possibilities. He watches the child through the living room window playing with one of his dads, waving a stick sword around and smacking a cardboard box. 

Ranboo laughs at his son's antics. “Wow, did you manage to kill that drawn-human all by yourself?” 

  
  
Michael gives a snort in reply, stepping onto the box and jumping on it. 

  
  
“That’s amazing! You’re just as strong as Uncle Technoblade.” The enderman-hybrid says. “Speaking of your uncle, he’s with your other dad right now. Where could they be, they were supposed to be back-” 

  
  
Karl watches as Ranboo completely freezes. Stands up like he is some sort of man made machine. Strides around the room as he picks up random objects, placing them where they aren’t supposed to be. Michael looks at his wandering father, worry settling in Karl’s gut. Every sense in his body is telling him to flee, to look away, to cover his ears - but it’s like he’s frozen. 

Forced to watch the horrible outcome. 

  
  
Michael walks over to his dad, tugging on his pants. 

Ranboo’s head snaps down to look at the piglin, doe-eyes looking right back at him. Reaching down, his hand latches around Michael’s throat, lifting the piglin up like a ragdoll. 

Tiny hands pathetically attempt to pry apart Ranboo’s fingers, trying to breathe. Weakly cries out for his papa to let go. Makes the mistake of looking at him in the eyes again. 

Ranboo’s fist collides with his face, making a sickening  _ crunch _ . Karl knows that a bone must’ve broken from just how ear-splitting the impact was. The horrible screech of pain that follows after can be heard for miles. 

Ranboo punches the piglin again, just so it can shut up, the cries of agony hurting his ears. But this thing won’t quit it's useless wailing, knowing that it’ll bring it’s nether-kind to kill him off if he doesn’t shut this piglin up. 

Karl’s eyes widen in shock, tears running down his face, covering his sobs with his hands - so desperate to help poor Michael out of his demise. But he’s fucked up with time enough as it is. 

This isn’t even his own timeline, for fucks sake.

He can hear gallops coming closer, and Karl is quick to scramble up a tree right in the nick of time. Technoblade and Tubbo have come, the elder piglin tearing apart the iron door with his bare hands. 

“ _ What have you done _ ?” Technoblade whispers, heart dropping at the limp Michael in his hand. 

Ranboo tilts his head in confusion, giving Technoblade and Tubbo a nice, big smile! “What do you mean? I did what had to be done!” 

The young ram-hybrid watches as in horror as Ranboo waves around Michael like a mere ragdoll. It’s missing a piece from it’s skull, the other half of his face brutally disfigured. “We wouldn’t want a child getting in the way with dear Tommy! Would we, Tubbo? After all, Tommy is our best friend!  _ Best friend forever _ !” 

  
  
Ranboo giggles manically for a good few minutes before he freezes, looking right at Tubbo. He drops the dead child onto the floor, leaping towards his husband to kill him as well. Technoblade howls in anger, grabbing Ranboo by the chest. His claws dig into his ribcage, tearing the boy in half without hesitation. 

Ranboo pops out of existence, surely to wake up later in his bed and drown in immense guilt. Tubbo runs over to their dead son and brokenly sobs, Technoblade swearing to him that he’ll murder Dream for what he’s done. 

Karl wipes away his tears, opens a portal to head home and to spoil the shit out of his Michael. 

**Author's Note:**

> im not sorry. 
> 
> carrd.co:  
> [sirinpride](https://sirinpride.carrd.co/) &  
> twitter - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://twitter.com/homiesexualmcyt)  
> curiouscat - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://curiouscat.me/homiesexualmcyt/)  
> discord - [discord](https://discord.gg/FHAsBZ6raF)


End file.
